


Remember

by Max_mcklain777



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Comfort, Drunk Rose, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_mcklain777/pseuds/Max_mcklain777
Summary: Rose has to hurry up since her ride is waiting for her right outside the club, and yet she would have never thought her chauffeur and company for the night would be him...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> I cant exactly recall how many Martinis I drank that night but I remember that my head was turning and so was the glorious silver disco ball on top of me, the lights were shifting on me each time with a different color.
> 
>  
> 
> For a moment everything was in slow motion, there was the electro music in the background that I couldn’t hear properly, I looked aroundand saw all the people who were dancing at the luminous dance floor while taking another sip from their drinks, talking, smiling, kissing, whispering into each others ears as they were leaving holding hands. It seemed to me that everybody had someone except from me. I was all alone.
> 
>  
> 
> I walked, yelping, as my hands traced the walls so I wouldn’t fall while trying to find the bathroom.
> 
>  
> 
> I stepped in to the empty bathroom and moved towards the sink, placed my hands on the edges as I looked at my reflection, my hair was down, I wore a shot, above the shoulder with long sleeves, tight magenta colored dress and paired it with some black stilettos and a small clutch. When I become eye to eye with myself there was no doubt that I was drunk. I took out my phone and on the screen it said 01.04 AM.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shit...” 
> 
>  
> 
> I let go of the sink and tried to regain my balance while heading towards the bathroom door.
> 
>  
> 
> I was looking around in the crowd trying to find the exit. When I did, I started to quicken my pace, while my hands were touching peoples arms and backs to move past them.
> 
>  
> 
> When I finally reached the clubs exit I realized that I couldn’t really stand on my feet anymore, so I took my stilettos off and my soft feet stepped against the cold and hard asphalt, as it did a slow but chilly breeze hit me, slightly caressing my curly hair also moving the dry leafs around the street, making me cover myself with my arms, then I saw him pressing his back against a black Volvo XC90. Dimitri.
> 
>  
> 
> We stared at each other for moment. When Lissa told me that she would send someone from the court to pick me up Dimitri wasn’t even an option. After our argument with him and Lissa at the court’s garden I didn’t even want to see his face let along look into his deep brown eyes when the wind blow his hair from the shoulders of his duster the same way.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked like he was about to crush the club if I was to be another second late. I broke our glance and headed to the backdoor of the car, dropped my clutch and my heels to the floor and closed the door behind me as I put my head against the window and my feet on the seat. He closed his eyes and exhaled. If I wasn’t drunk and well capable of hallucinating I would swear it looked like something had worried him but this was Dimitri, it was not possible for him to show emotions nor weakness. He sat down on the drivers seat and started the engine.
> 
>  
> 
> The ride was extremely uncomfortable. I didnt even wanted to be in the same room as Dimitri and him checking up on me though the rear-view mirror didn’t help much. I felt like I was about to choke, so I opened the window and took a deep breath in while stretching my head out, feeling the cold against my skin, he was still looking at me, I could feel it. So I did the next thing that came into my mind, I placed my hands on the top of the car and sat down on the window, I watched the road and the shifting traffic lights only then the car suddenly stopped.
> 
>  
> 
> “Дерьмо! Rose! Get down from there!” he said almost in a worried tone.
> 
>  
> 
> I closed my eyes and crawled back into the car, crossing my arms over my chest without saying a word. He looked surprised, like he had expected me to protest or yell at him. But I was as quiet as the dead.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you okay ? What were you even thinking ?!” he asked.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t spoke nor look at him. I turned my back to him and pressed my head on the frame of the seat then closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears and steady my breathing. He didnt even had the slightest idea about how much pain I was in. Seeing him always made me feel like I had a dagger inside my chest right through my heart these days.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked at me for several minutes waiting for a reaction, than he continued driving.
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as we reached the front door of my apartment near the court I pulled the handle of the car door and slowly jumped down, holding on for just for a few seconds before shutting the door leaving everything except my keys behind, heading to the entrance. Just as I took another step I tripped and before I knew two strong arms caught me, one moved to my back and the other moved under my legs and before I knew my head was pressed against Dimitri’s chest and my arms were wrapped around his neck, I could smell his after shave which recalled intense memories we had together like the lust charm or our trainings and well... the cabin. I was in no place to protest in anything I was weak and tired.
> 
>  
> 
> He carried me upstairs and into my apartment, then gently placed me on my bed and stared at me as he moved some of the hair away from my face, I felt the warmth of his fingertips while they touched my cheeks slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> “I will get you some water.” he told me.
> 
>  
> 
> When he exit the room I lifted myself up with what ever was left of my power and searched for my pajama, when I finally found my soft grey nightgown, I tried to reach the zipper at the back of my dress, but I couldn’t pull it down, while I was struggling Dimitri entered the room, he placed the glass full of water on top of my drawer and he came behind me looking into my eyes from the reflection of the mirror.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you need help ?” he asked. I nodded. My hands slide down as his took their place, placing my hair on my left shoulder he reached for the the zipper of my dress and his eyes moved down with the zipper, I shivered when I felt his gaze against my bare back, we both knew that I wasn’t wearing a bra.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll... wait outside while you change.” he told me as he close the door behind him. I stand there, trying to adjust the moment we just had, then I dropped my dress to the floor and slide on my gray nightgown.
> 
>  
> 
> Just as I did, I heard a knock on my door and it slowly opened. Dimitri came in, and I sat down on my bed, he sat next to me with the glass filled with water and handed to me, I drink it all and put the empty glass on my nightstand, then I leaned down on my bed and placed my head on the pillow as he pulled the covers on top of me.
> 
>  
> 
> “I was on the phone with Lissa.” he said. “She wanted me to tell you that she wont be able to come tonight because of some last minute court meeting but she will be here to check up on you first thing in the morning.” he said and added “She also asked me to stay with you tonight, just in case.”
> 
>  
> 
> I turned my back to him once more, moving away from him to the left side of the bed. Looking out of my window into the deep navy sky, the stars were bright as ever, I thought, of course he would do anything for her, thats was the reason of his presence, otherwise why would he want anything to do with me.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked away and then lay down next to me. I took a deep breath and swallowed, waited only a moment before I turned to face him, we were closer than I thought we would be, I looked straight into his eyes as he fixed his into mine.
> 
>  
> 
> “That is the only reason right ?” I asked whispering, showing a slight sign of jealousy.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked puzzled.
> 
>  
> 
> “You only came here for her, for Lissa, to obey her orders, like the good guardian you are.” then I paused for a second only to continue with“If it wasn’t for her I bet you would rather be anywhere but near me.”
> 
>  
> 
> He was hurt, I knew that look and he had done nothing to hide it. He hesitated for a moment, but when he remembered that I was drunk he lean forward and said,
> 
>  
> 
> “No Roza.” looking right into my eyes with affection as we got closer. “I came here for you, and only you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Now our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath even closer than before. I saw something in his eyes a conflict and then I understand, he wanted me to forget all about this in the morning but also he didn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t believe you” I said my eyes were shifting between his lips and eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “You don’t have to.” he said with a soft smile, one of his rare ones.
> 
>  
> 
> He dragged his head to my cheeks as he gave me a small kiss.
> 
> I snuggled closer to him, I knew he wouldn’t kiss me on my lips. He would never take advantage of me when I was drunk, yet I still appreciated the closeness of him. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb started to move in circular motions caressing where he just kissed then his hand moved to my hair and untangled some of the curls.
> 
>  
> 
> When I least expected his lips moved to my forehead an placed a kiss which made me close my eyes as a small moan left my lips.
> 
>  
> 
> His hands moved to my back as my head took its place on his chest, he hold me tight and I placed my hand on his chest. At that moment I knew he was a liar and his feelings haven’t changed a bit. I feel asleep while in my mind I was repeating myself to remember this when woke up.


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rose and Dimitri's night together combined with the retelling of Rose's escape.

When I am about to wake up my senses repeat the same routine each-time; first I feel the cold, as I shift my feet between the covers or when I bury my face further into the pillow, then comes the light with its brightness, filling the space, right after that I start to hear the sound of my breath or other the noises around me, soon I wake up. For a slight second I feel nothing, like I never existed before, nevertheless it quickly vanishes as I start to remember… 

Even though my routine never changes my surroundings does, my bed turns in to a jail bunk and then a car seat, the warm sunlight gets replaced by big white lights which irritates my eyes and now it is the colourful traffic lights, the sound of my breath changes into the voice of a guardian bringing my breakfast and now it is the tier sounds of a car. Once again I woke up and the reality hit me. I was in a car, with Dimitri. 

Flashbacks started to appear in my mind, Tatiana, she was dead. Murdered ! And I…, they thought I was the one who killed her! The secret letter she wrote… My mind moved fast and the world moved slow, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realised I was holding my breath until I heard his voice, then I exhaled.

“Rose ?… Rose! Are you okay ?” 

He was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I lifted my head and looked at him, panic took over me because I also remembered the reason why I was sitting inside this car in the first place. 

“You ! Take me back right now !” I said.

He didn’t looked at me, he only kept driving.

“Can’t you hear me ? Turn this car around, now!” I demanded.

He was still silent.

Out of instinct I tried to open the door but he must have sensed my intentions because he locked it. I turned him furiously.

“Stop the car.”

“By now you should have realised the fact that I don’t take orders from you, now keep quiet and stand still. We are almost th—” 

Before he could finish his sentence I got a hold of the steering wheel and tried to turn it left, the car made a quirky sound but before I could achieve my goal Dimitri took over again and hit the breaks so hard that we were both about to fly off the windshield if it wasn’t for our seat belts. He turned his gaze to me.

“What is your problem ?!” he yelled.

“Other than my best friend’s life being at stake ? I don’t know comrade !” I yelled back, waving my hands around.

He leaned back a bit and inhaled sharply. “They won’t hurt her.” He said in a calmer tone.

“Unless I go back, so if you excuse me…” I tried to undo my seat belt when he grabbed my arm tightly and brought me closer to him. His breath was hot against mine.

“Let go of me.” I said

“Listen to me really carefully, I have strict orders from Vasilisa Dragomir herself that I would take you somewhere safe, hide you and protect you. I intended to obey those orders, whether you like it or not.” he said

“What do think will happen to her one they all learn I escaped, who will they blame ?” I hissed back.

“Vasilisa is the last of her line and guarded 24/7, no-one can hurt her.”

“They murdered Tatiana, yet not a single soul heard! How long would it take them to get to Lisa ?!” I asked, my eyes filled with tears, then I pulled my arm away and leaned back on the seat looking at the empty road.”

“Tatiana’s murder was a political move, Lisa is too young to be involved in politics right now. That makes you the only threat for her, so unless you want her to watch you die and go out of her mind like St. Vladimir, you have to be as far away from her as possible.” He said.

I stared at him with anger and tears all over my face. “Funny how everybody said the opposite at the Academy.”

I crossed my arms over my chest and place my head on the window, he studied me for a bit then he started the car and kept driving for one more hour. 

 

We pulled over at a gas station and I spotted a girl approaching our car, it was Sydney.

“What’s with the delay Belikov ?” she asked.

“We experienced a technically difficulty…” he replied.

“Anything I should know about before I get behind the wheel of that car of yours?” she said.

“No, it’s all good.” he said. 

Sydney handed him two backpacks.

“Good luck.” She said.

Dimitri nodded and came back to the car, I straightened myself, as he opened the door.

“We will take the other car, let’s move.” he said. 

My gaze shifted from him to Sydney as I removed my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Sydney gave me a half smile, I knew she didn’t want any part in this, but something must have force her to cooperate. I followed Dimitri to the other car, it was a blue Toyota Highlander. Dimitri placed the bags inside the trunk as I opened one of the back doors.

“Belikov.” Sydney shouted.

Dimitri turned towards her.

“If you get caught, leave my name out of it.”

“If we get caught I doubt that they will give use a chance to speak.” he said firmly and closed the trunk.

I climbed onto the back seat and lay down, right after that Dimitri entered the car and soon enough we were on the road again. In a weird way, this particular scene felt so familiar, it was kind of like a déjà vu. As we drived away I tried to resist my eyelids, since they slowly closed, but my protests didn’t last very long and once again I was defeated by my sleep.

I woke up 15 minutes before Dimitri parked the car in-front of a motel called SunnySites, it was painted white, had two stores and probably 25 rooms at most. He grabbed the backpacks from the trunk and checked us in. To our surprise lady at the front desk didn’t ask anything, including our IDs, she just informed him that it was cash only and the room would cost $33, he payed for it and grabbed the key, which had 23 written on it. We went up the stairs and walked until we standed outside of the 23rd room, Dimitri placed the key inside the lock and turned it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... Hi ! I am back again after what felt like an eternity... Thank you so much for your pervious comments and Kudos! I was going to leave this story as a one-shot but the some of you told me that you wanted another chapter so here I am delivering you the much awaited second chapter...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter also feel free to share your thoughts in the comment section below, I really appreciate your comments so keep them coming...
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.


End file.
